


Powers/Evil family Christmas

by GoingToHellBRB



Category: Austin Powers (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, M/M, Massages, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 19:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingToHellBRB/pseuds/GoingToHellBRB
Summary: Everyone is enjoying Christmas and exchanging gifts! Everyone except for Scott... When Austin goes to talk to his nephew can he really help him or is he just going to get made fun of by the angsty villain?
Relationships: Austin Powers/Scott Evil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Powers/Evil family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this came to me and I had to write it. It may not be good since I just wrote it all in one sitting right after waking up, but hopefully it’s groovy enough baby.

It was a Powers/Evil family Christmas at Austin’s ‘pad’ and everyone was having a grand ol’ time. Everyone except for Scott, that is. Everyone was honestly surprised he’d even shown up, but they all seemed happy to see him anyway.

While Austin was passing out Christmas presents, Scott stood around in the kitchen as if he was just waiting for it to be over.

“Hey kiddo, get back in here! Uncle Austin didn’t forget to get you something too!” Austin called.

Scott sneered at that, rolling his eyes as he took his eggnog into the living room. Austin gave him a wide grin as he handed him a little box and tugged him over to the couch to have a seat next to his dad. Once Scott was seated and had put his glass on the end table, Austin moved to take his seat on another couch.

“Alright everyone! We’ve all got our gifts so tear into them, baby!” Austin laughed.

Scott watched as everyone opened their gifts. His dad had gotten everyone modern pretty modern and mostly expensive things. He scoffed when he saw that Austin had gotten a hoverboard. He couldn’t wait to see him eat that shag carpet of his. Austin, on the other hand, had gotten everyone feel-good hippie shit. A big peace sign necklace for Cleopatra, a lava lamp for his own dad, and a black light and posters for Dr. Evil and Frau. Scott didn’t want to see what kind of ugly-ass pendent or pipe Austin must’ve put in his box, so instead he just put it down next to his drink and walked off in a huff, muttering things about ‘stupid holiday’ this and ‘fucking family’ that under his breath.

“Uh… Where are you going, Scotty? Aren’t you going to see what Austin got you?” Dr. Evil called after him, starting to get up.

“I don’t want your feel-good hippie shit!” Scott barked back, “Fuck this is just so stupid!”

And with that, Scott went into the very next room he saw and slammed the door behind him, leaving everyone in the living room to give each other awkward looks while they silently tried to decide on what to do.

“I’ll go have a talk with him. You guys just keep it groovy in here while I stir up some good mojo with Scott,” Austin decided before getting up and grabbing the box Scott had left on the table.

Austin knocked on the door, only to be greeted with a sharp “fuck off!” from the young man inside.

“C’mon baby, I can’t have all of this bad mojo in my home, Scott. Your family just wanted to spend Christmas with you,” Austin reasoned, trying the door to find that it was locked.

“Yeah and I wanted to take over the fucking planet and how did that work out!”

Austin gave a soft sigh and reached into his pocket. Luckily for him he had gotten all of the house keys just in case this happened.

“Scott, I know things have changed, but isn’t it better seeing your dad having fun with his family than being tossed in prison again and again?”

He opened the door and was quick to dodge the pillow Scott had thrown at him before he shut the door back behind him. Scott was glaring him down as he moved to sit beside him on the bed, but he didn’t say anything. Austin went to hand him the present, but Scott just crossed his arms and crooked an accusing brow at him.

“I told you I don’t want your hippie shit.”

“It’s not-“ Austin sighed and untied the bow before opening the box, “It’s not ‘hippie shit’ Scott. I got it from the agency”

Scott perked up a bit as he watched Austin pull out a sleek new phone, his cheeks reddening slightly as he huffed and looked away.

“S-So what? It’s just a stupid phone. I already have one,” he muttered.

“It’s more than just a stupid phone, Scotty. It’s water proof, shatter proof, and look-“ Austin held the phone out to Scott to try to show him what he was talking about, “look I know you like to get out of places, so this is the same techno mumbo jumbo they used to send me and your dad through time. You just go to the map and you can go anywhere you want.”

Scott’s scowl faded at that as he slowly turned and took the phone to look at it.

“That… Th-That’s actually pretty sick,” he mumbled as he turned the phone over in his hand, “Thanks… But you’re still not gonna get me to go back out there and do stupid Christmas shit.”

Austin gave another soft sigh before looking Scott over.

“Maybe you just need to relax. You look tense, baby.”

Scott’s scowl returned tenfold at that, flinching away as Austin took his phone and put it back in the box.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!” Scott barked as Austin grabbed him and forced him to lie down on his stomach.

“Don’t struggle, Scott. I’m just giving you one of my famous massages,” Austin responded, straddling the backs of Scott’s thighs to hold him in place as his hands started kneading into his shoulders.

“Get off of me you fucking fre- aah,” Scott started to shout, but quickly melted under Austin’s hands.

It was no wonder why the ladies loved him as those skillful fingers worked into the knots in his shoulders and down his back. Scott couldn’t remember ever feeling so good. He still gave soft little protests between contented sighs, but Austin knew better than to listen to Scott’s complaints.

“Fuck Austin,” Scott groaned as his arms wrapped around one of the furry pillows on the bed, “Damn this is- fuck…”

Austin continued to work his way down his back, pausing when Scott let out a needy groan.

“Woah baby. I wasn’t planning on making my nephew sound like that,” Austin stated as he pulled his hands away and started to get up.

Scott all but growled as he reached back and grabbed Austin’s hand.

“I swear to god if you stop now I’ll rip the hair off of your fucking chest, you dumb fucking gorilla,” Scott huffed, pulling Austin’s hand back to his back.

Austin was quick to follow, his hands quickly getting back to work as Scott gave another low groan.

“G-Groovy… I’m glad you feel better, Scott,” Austin muttered.

“Shut the fuck up, Austin,” Scott sighed, closing his eyes as he gave a slight roll of his hips.

Austin flinched slightly at that, but he didn’t let up on his massaging.

“Lower,” Scott groaned, pressing his hips back against the man kneeling over him.

Austin could feel his face heating as his hands moved to work Scott’s thin hips. He was glad Scott was enjoying the massage, but it seemed like he was getting just a little too into it.

“Dammit, Austin, lower,” Scott growled as he shifted his hips again.

Austin sat up, moving down his nephew’s legs so that he could start massaging his thighs. Scott gave a sharp huff before reaching back and grabbing his uncle’s hand.

“Stop playing dumb you fucking playboy,” he grumbled as he moved the man’s hand to his ass.

Austin started to pull his hand away, but quickly gave Scott what he was asking for when he saw him glaring back at him over his shoulder. Scott groaned blissfully as Austin kneaded at his ass, rolling his hips back into his hands.

“Eh... Scott, baby, this isn’t exactly the kind of massage I had in mind. It’s not very groovy for me to be grabbing my nephew’s behind like this,” Austin tried to reason.

“Yeah well this is what I want, so you damned well better keep it up if you want to keep that hairy sack of yours,” Scott growled before reaching back to start tugging his pants down his hips, “help me get these down, would ya? I want to feel your hands straight on me.”

Austin paused at first before working to help tug Scott’s pants down until his ass was free.

“Th-This uh… This wouldn’t happen to be just because you want to make me uncomfortable, would it?” Austin asked as he hesitantly started massaging the bare ass in front of him.

“What? What about my perfectly angelic personality would give you that idea?” Scott huffed sarcastically, “It does feel damn good though, uncle Austin.”

Austin narrowed his eyes at that. So it was just Scott trying to torment and tease him. Well two can play at that game. He bit his lip as he carefully spread Scott open, his thumbs pressing into his soft ass as he held him open. He could see Scott tense as he felt the air hit his exposed hole.

“Oh what now? Did grabbing my ass excite you, you old fucking perv?” Scott scoffed.

His smug attitude quickly faded as he felt warm air brushing his hole. He nearly let out a yip in surprise as he felt his uncle’s tongue circling around his entrance. His hands gripped at the pillow he was holding as his hips bucked back onto Austin’s tongue.

“H-Hey what the fuck are you doing, you sick piece of shit!” Scott barked, groaning softly as Austin flattened his tongue over his hole.

“Hm? Oh I’m sorry, baby. I thought you liked having your ass played with,” Austin hummed as he pulled away.

Scott glared back at him over his shoulder. He knew what Austin was doing and he wasn’t about to let him get away with it.

“Yeah, uncle Austin. I love having my ass played with. Why don’t you get back to work? I’m sure you’ve got lube in here somewhere. We can really have some fun.”

Austin was barely able to hold back a sneer at that before he gave a little smirk and reached into his pocket.

“Well it was going to be for Cleopatra, but if you insist…”

Scott shuddered as he felt the cool gel being squeezed onto his exposed hole, but quickly gathered his composure to retaliate.

“Oh yes Austin I insist. I want to feel you stretch me open,” he hummed, raising his ass a bit for the man behind him.

Austin looked at him for a moment before cautiously bringing his fingers to his hole. Scott gave a soft hum as he felt Austin rub him, but gasped as he suddenly shoved two fingers in.

“Oh I’m sorry, Scott. Was that too much? We can stop if you want,” Austin teased, smirking slightly to himself.

Scott steeled his nerves before pressing his hips back against his fingers.

“No uncle Austin. It feels good. I want you to shove them in harder.”

“Groovy…” Austin grumbled as he started rolling his fingers in and out of Scott.

Scott gave a playful hum as he rolled his hips against his uncle’s fingers. He knew the man was going to chicken out any second now. In fact, he was nearly enjoying his victory until he felt Austin brush something inside of him. He shuddered, hands clamping over his mouth to conceal a loud groan. Austin paused for a moment before a smirk fell over his lips.

“Did that feel good, Scotty? Is this a good spot?” Austin purred as he shoved his fingers against that spot again and again.

Scott groaned, nodding desperately as his hips bucked against his fingers. He’d heard of this kind of feeling before, but he never thought he’d actually feel it.

“Oh fuck Austin it’s so good,” he mewled, “god your fingers are so fucking good…”

‘Damn this kid can act,’ Austin thought as he continued to rub that spot. He still had to one-up the young evil genius under him though.

“Do you want me to give you more, baby?” Austin huffed in his ear before pressing his lips to the back of his neck.

Scott’s back arched before he gave another desperate mewl.

“Oh fuck Austin… I-I want you to fuck me,” he groaned, rolling his hips like a bitch in heat.

“Good boy… I want you to beg me for it,” Austin huffed as his fingers slipped out to undo his belt and open his pants.

He worked himself to attention before rolling his length against the soft hole. Scott shuddered as he pressed his hips back against him.

“Please Austin… Oh fuck I want it,” Scott huffed, reaching back to try to line his uncle’s cock up with his hole.

Austin’s eyes widened as he watched Scott line him up and press his hips back to take him. He could almost believe that he was serious.

“Aren’t you just a dirty bird, baby,” Austin teased as he shoved his hips forward to bury himself in to the hilt.

Scott had to cover his mouth again to hold back a sharp cry as Austin quickly started to move.

“Y’know, normally I’d be a lot more gentle, but since you seemed to love it so much I figured your ass could take a pounding,” Austin hummed as he held his nephew by the hips and shoved himself in again and again.

Scott could feel his eyes rolling back in his head as he took his uncle’s girth. He would never question Austin’s ability to get girls ever again. He groaned desperately, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Oh fuck Austin… O-Oh fuck.. God dammit I want you to make me your bitch,” he whimpered.

Austin groaned softly as he continued to plow into the man under him. He couldn’t deny that it did honestly feel fantastic. Scott was perfectly tight and when he suddenly squeezed around him it was like heaven.

Scott shuddered as he felt himself suddenly spilling his load onto the bed under him. He’d never finished so quickly before in his life. It only added to the intensity of Austin fucking him senseless.

“Damn baby you got tight,” Austin groaned, “Are you trying to milk me dry, Scotty?”

Scott reached back, nails digging into Austin’s hips as he tried desperately to pull him in deeper.

“Fuck… S-So good… I want you to breed me, Austin. Make me like one of your bitches,” Scott begged.

Austin hissed through his teeth as he shoved his hips forward just a bit more harshly.

“Just a little more, Scotty. You want me to fill your ass up?”

Scott nodded as he groaned, his hips rolling back as Austin gave his final few thrusts. When he finished, he buried himself as deep into his nephew as he could, holding him in place as he pumped his seed into him. Scott shuddered at the feeling, gripping the bed under him as he rode out a second orgasm.

They both stayed frozen like that for a few moments, the only movements they made were the heavy risings and fallings of their chests. Finally, Austin started slowly pulling out, making Scott give a soft whine. Austin looked his nephew over, his face heating as he adjusted his clothes.

“Fuck Austin… I can see why you’re so popular,” Scott sighed as he started to sit up, “where’s your bathroom? I don’t want to go back out there all full of jizz.”

Austin could feel his face going bright red as he awkwardly told him where it was.

“Thanks, uncle Austin,” Scott muttered before getting up and passing his uncle to leave the room.

“H-Hey Scotty hold it!”

Scott raised a brow as he turned back to his uncle.

“Eh… That… That was just a sick game right? You didn’t actually enjoy it, did you?”

Scott grinned as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“We’ll have to do this again for New Years, uncle Austin.”


End file.
